The Time Lord And The Wattersons
by TARDIS1039
Summary: The Doctor is bored so he goes to Elmore Junior High and meets Gumball and Darwin but going to a school with creatures makes The Doctor amazed and his foes return
1. The Doctor in trouble

Hi Guys I don't own Doctor Who and Gumball. This story is set before The Next Doctor for The Doctor and during The Prank and The Secret for Gumball and is from their point of views as well

Okay enjoy!

_The Doctor's POV _

**I get bored all the time **when I have nothing to do I get bored anyways I like to visit any cartoon universes. _Wait a moment what about Elmore _I thought. But what was Elmore I set the coordinates already it was in San Francisco first time for me _YAY! _I thought ''Allons-Y '' I said awesomely because it was my catchphrase. Then all of a sudden sparks exploded on the TARDIS console that always happens and I hate that and The TARDIS bumped and bumped I vomited a few times "oops'' I said after vomiting and then the TARDIS crashed.

_Gumball's POV _

**Yeah I'm too cool for School** but I had to go anyway with Darwin my pet fish and best friend and Anais my sister. We got on the bus. It is just an normal day at Elmore Junior High Tina Rex chased me, Miss Siman gave me detention and I eat horrible food then I heard _Vroomp ,Vroomp, Vroomp ,THUD _''What was that'' I said.


	2. Meeting two talking animals

_Gumball's POV _

**I went to investigate the crash **it attracted the whole school .Anyways when I went to investigate I saw a Big Blue Box everyone gasped.

_The Doctor's POV _

''**Oww''I groaned **as the crash harmed me but I'm A Time Lord my wounds heal quickly ''_Oh yeah''_ I thought .I went to the computer and it said **ELMORE 21****st**** JULY 2011.**''woah what have we got here' '.Immediately I ran out of the TARDIS grabbed my Trench coat and as I opened the door a blue cat and an orange fish ran up to me "Hello" said the cat "Welcome to Elmore Junior High" I said surprised ''What?''. So the blue cat whose name was Gumball and the orange fish whose named was Darwin and the first question that Gumball said ''who are you'' then I replied ''Ohh sorry I'm so rude Hello I'm The Doctor'' Gumball looked confused ''doctor who'' ''just The Doctor' 'I said ''Hello Doctor Who'' said Darwin I wanted to strangle that weird fish _calm yourself Doctor he is not a Dalek or a Cybermen _ I thought then I had to ask " Hey is this an animal prison''

_Gumball's POV _

''**This is not an animal prison Doctor''** I said ''But why is there so many animals and a Dinosaur here'' The Doctor said ''It is just a school'' I pointed out ''for animals'' The Doctor also pointed out anyways I showed The Doctor the lockers, the classrooms, the clubs (The Doctor liked The Future Club because it turns out he is a Time Lord),the gym and the swimming pool. 'Hang on where is your classroom'' said The Doctor ''Umm I don't think so Doctor'' I said ''come on I want to see where you learn''.


	3. Classtime

_The Doctor's POV _

**As Gumball led me to his classroom **he didn't like doing this ''Oi what's the matter with you now'' I said to Gumball ''Nothing just my teacher' 'said Gumball there was silence then Darwin had to ask "Hey Doctor Who is it true that you are an alien'' I just ignored him then I went into the classroom and a dressed up monkey was right in front of me ''Who are you'' it said ''John Smith health and safety'' and I held up my Physic Paper ''I'm sorry you may survey my class cause it is nearly class time'' said the monkey so I went to the back of the class ''You better sit down Gumball and Darwin class is about to begin'' five minutes past and the whole class turned up like a peanut, a dinosaur, a balloon, a Potato (weird) and a piece of toast (okay this is officially weird) and then the monkey said ''Welcome class we have a special guest named John Smith he's the Health and Safety Inspector for the school he's gonna survey the whole class while we learn'' .

_Gumball's POV _

**The Doctor began surveying the whole class **he started from Penny(my love interest) to Tina Rex (my arch nemesis) about health and safety and other stuff about the school also The Doctor was amazed that Tina Rex was an endangered species which didn't really amazed me after class I went to the cafeteria along with Darwin and The Doctor.


	4. The Daleks and The Cybermen

_**The Doctor's POV **_

_**As Gumball, Darwin and I**_ went towards the cafeteria I thought I heard ''Exterminate'' in the cafeteria ''Doctor is there anything alright'' Gumball asked ''no nothing at all'' I lied as we went inside I felt like I was going to regenerate. I saw my two worst and deadly enemy's yet a Dalek and a Cyberman having lunch._ What the?_ I thought then the Dalek and the Cyberman saw me ''It is The Doctor EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!'' the Dalek cried then The Cyberman noticed me and cried ''DELETE, DELETE The Doctor'' ''no way The Doctor is MINE!'' The Dalek said as the Dalek and Cyberman fought I said to Gumball and Darwin ''Run'' ''Why?'' Darwin asked ''Explain later allons-y'' and me, Gumball and Darwin ran and went inside an empty classroom.

_**Gumball's POV **_

''_**What's happening doctor,**_ why did they want to kill you?'' I said to The Doctor ''The Daleks and The Cyberman have no emotions they are born to hate and kill me, The Cyberman originally came from earth's twin planet Modas then they invaded a parallel universe, The Daleks hated me for a very long time, inside that armour is a squid like creature inside a robot made by Davros the king of the Daleks'' The Doctor replied ''so what do we do'' said Darwin ''dunno maybe destroy them but we need a plan come on to the TARDIS'' ''Is that your ship'' I asked ''let's go then and we went to The big blue box known as the TARDIS.


	5. Finale

_**Gumball's POV **_

**As me and Darwin were following The Doctor **to his magic police box known as the TARDIS, The Doctor said to me "you're going to get a surprise, you know" "I doubt it" I said "me neither, doc" Darwin said, The Doctor replied "I prefer The Doctor than doc" and swung open the doors of the TARDIS, he went inside, I whispered to Darwin "how are we going to fit inside, it's a SMALL box!" "I been in smaller places" Darwin replied and went inside. Two seconds Darwin came out donning the weirdest face I never seen before "OMG GUMBALL THE BOX IS VERY HUGE!" he yelled "NO WAY!" I yelled back and dashed inside and I saw a big column of blue with buttons on the bottom along with a platform with beams around the room with dots around the walls. "IT'S BIGGER ON THE OUTSIDE!" I yelled "I get that a lot" The Doctor said "where are we going" I said "making a surprise appearance" The Doctor said then pulled a lever "_vroomp,vroomp,vroomp" _ went the TARDIS and The Doctor yelled "ALLONS-Y!"

_**The Doctor's POV **_

**The TARDIS landed with a THUD **I took out a DALEKDESTROYER2000 and an Infostamp "what the hell are those" Gumball asked "Dalek and Cyberman destroyers" I said and dashed out with Gumball and Darwin. As I dashed out I saw the Dalek and Cyberman were fighting with everyone not killed but they focused on ME but a full haired thing were focused on Gumball and Darwin "Gumball and Darwin, what is the meaning of this?, who is this man?" it yelled "Principal Brown we can explain…" Gumball said "hey, let me take care of this" I said "_I'm The Doctor I'm a Time Lord I'm 906 years old I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous and I'm going to save your lives" _everyone was smiling at my awesome speech even the Dalek said "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR" and powered Its ray so I took my DALEKDESTROYER2000 and fired it at the Dalek and it blew up and I also fired the infostamp at the Cyberman and it fell on the ground in a heap everyone cheered "Thank you Doctor" said Principal Brown "for saving us, now your allowed to come back anytime you want" "Thanks" I said. After a while everyone went back to class and I said "hey Gumball and Darwin, one more adventure with me?" "You bet" Gumball said and raced in the TARDIS "Darwin?" I asked "yeah yuh" he said and ran inside "cool" I said and walked in and the TARDIS and it dematerialised

THE END

**Catch The Doctor, Gumball and Darwin in their next adventure **

**The Time Lord and the Wattersons 2:Invasion of Elmore**


End file.
